


Independent Vibrations

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWestAllen Week, ColdWestAllen Week 2018, Depowered!Barry, F/M, Hung!Len, M/M, Meta Powers Sex, Meta Sex, Multi, Other, Powers Sex, Speed Force Vibration, Speedster!Iris, coldwestallen, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Gaining super speed was always something that Iris thought just wouldn’t happen to her.  And then a bus meta swapped her powers and now she’s the fastest woman alive and somethings have to change.





	Independent Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWestAllen Week 2018 - Day 6 - Superhero

Iris was humming.  Every inch of her vibrating as she held onto Barry who for the first time in four years wasn’t vibrating.  He was moaning, and begging as she went faster and faster, able, if she focused, to set her inner folds to a torturous vibration, each side its own speed and type of vibration.  Barry howled and bucked as he came, the only bad part about having his speed was she was the one who was insatiable now.   
  
“The fuck is…” She spun around, still on Barry, wrenching a moan from him as she spotted Len coming into the bedroom to see what was going on, only to flash over, realizing she was moving fast enough that the boys were frozen in time.  She smiled, stripped Len slowly, and once he was naked, she set to sucking on his mighty cock.  He was always big but the noises that he’d heard had given him a semi erection and with her mouth she could feel the blood just barely starting to flood more into his base.  Smirking to herself she blew him for what seemed like ages before she sped off and went to sucking on Barry again, his body in the midst of an orgasm that she’d simply stepped away from when she’d turned and sped to strip Len.   
  
She worked her fingers into Barry and opened him up, going slow as she could because she knew when she slowed down that it’d still feel really fast to Barry.  She pulled out her vibrator.  The one just a little shorter than Barry’s length, and lubed it up and worked it into him, turning it on and listening as the hum it made just began to spring to life.  Smiling looking at Barry caught mid explosive orgasm Iris felt herself swell with need again.   
  
Fingering herself standing there she worked herself over.  Two, three fingers working their way to pound into her sweet spot as her other hand began to toy with her breasts.  She’d been doing this to herself for years before she met Eddy and now the boys… she knew what she wanted.  The only problem as with super speed, her body just wanted more of it.  Panting and moaning as she came, she watched Barry, a spurt of cum partially leaving his swollen tip as his back had begun to arch.  He’d be helplessly captured in his own bliss before he even noticed she was gone.   
  
And then there was Len.   
  
She turned to look at the long line of hard muscle and scars covered in tattoos and went to suckle on his cock again to ensure it was wet enough.  Flashing over to grab the lube again she worked him till he was nice and slick and slipped him into her.  FUCK… there was the burn as he stretched her wide.  Not even full hard he was already bigger than Barry, bigger than Eddy or any man she’d been with.  Her mind went blank as she fucked herself through two or three more orgasms before she sped and got her double ended dildo.  One end molded after Len, the other molded after Barry, she’d gotten it as a Christmas gift last year.   
  
A means to enjoy either of them or both of them when they were gone.  She smiled to herself as she took Len’s end and began to pound herself through another couple orgasms.  It just didn’t seem like it was ever going to be enough.  She looked to her side to Barry and used his spurting cum to lube his side of the dildo and shove it too into her.  The pair of them spreading her wide as she moaned and bucked and looked Barry in the eyes as she came.   
  
Fuck… How does Barry manage this?  She pandered, laying there, her body trembling with pleasure and already building to go again.  She’d always been lucky to be multiorgasmic, and having partners who could go again relatively quickly.  But this?  This was insanely too high.  Panting she slowly pulled the double ended dildo from her slick need and mounted Barry again.  She closed her eyes and focused as time resumed, Barry now screaming as he came hard and fast deeply in her, trying to hold on for dear life as she felt Len go against her back, spraying here from the door with no apparent warning or reason as he stood there panting, his lube slicked cock pointing straight out from his naked body.   
  
“The fuck happened?” Len panted, struggling to hold onto the door.   
  
“Bus Meta.  I got Barry’s powers… HOW DO YOU DO ANYTHING FOR ALL THE SEX NEEDING!” Iris moaned as she ground down on Barry.   
  
“L-lots … lots of sex with the two of you, about 14-15 hours in super speed masturbating back to back, a dozen times getting off at normal speed… lots of porn.  And a couple vibrators and dildos.” Barry panted heavily.   
  
“Right… and I’m naked because?”   
  
“You startled me.  I was startled.”   
  
“Right…” Len frowned at Iris.   
  
“He stripped, fucked, and who knows what else with you.” Barry lay there as Iris road him hard as she wanted.   
  
“Do you ever do that?”   
  
“Only once in a while.  When I know you’re in the mood.  Sometimes I might sneak in a couple extra hours of sex in to our love making sessions sometimes…” Barry sheepishly smirked as he traced Iris’ stomach with his hands, making her writhe in pleasure.   
  
“All that super healing skin… just touching it can bring you off.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Really now… you can get off just by someone touching your skin?” Len arched a brow.   
  
“Do you remember that hand shake you gave me in jitters … where I kind of made a face and flinched?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“I came, had to slow time, clean up, change, and go BACK to holding your hand to complete the hand shake.  And I might have also jerked off three or four times, trying to make sure it didn’t happen right away again.” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“You’re a dirty fucker… aren’t you?” Len smirked.   
  
“Public stuff… gets me off.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“Good idea.” Iris moaned, and before they could hear the end of her sentence, Barry found himself laying on the fire escape, balls deep in Iris’ opening with Len right there beside him, both of them blinking back the shock of being moved by speed through the apartment to the fire escape.   
  
“IRIS!” Barry gasped.   
  
“FUCK SO GOOD…!” Iris moaned.   
  
“How do we fix this?” Len started thrusting.   
  
“Got to catch the bus meta and get him to swap our powers back.” Barry moaned.   
  
“We… we need to get everyone on it…” Len moaned.   
  
“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Iris panted.   
  
“I’ve had four years of it… trust me… you’ll manage.”   
  
“FIND HIM BARRY!” She screamed as she came around them both.  Someone on the street stopping to see what the sound was and caught the full show as their eyes went wide.   
  
“Iris… if you don’t want Joe to get called in on this…” They were suddenly back in the bedroom.   
  
“Find him.  NOW.”  Iris picked up her double ended dildo and walked out.   
  
“Fuck.” Len fell back on the bed.   
  
“You’re telling me.” Barry sighed.   
  
“We catch our breaths and then we turn over every inch of this city.”   
  
“Or we start letting Iris fuck anyone who wants her.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Find the bus meta, save our girlfriend.  That’s the plan.”   
  
“okay.” Barry nodded.  “Just give me five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else thought of this?


End file.
